Un départ matinal
by Edriel
Summary: Quelques années après Ocarina of Time, le Mal s'aventure de nouveau en Hyrule. Link et Sheik sont sur le pied de guerre, accompagnées d'Edriel et Poltergeist... cf la fic d'une amie, poltergeistchan, pour l'histoire antérieure !


**Un départ matinal...**

_Village Cocorico, 7h59_

Edriel se retourna lascivement dans ses draps blancs avant de s'étirer et d'échapper un long bâillement. Un jour naissant filtrait timidement à travers les épais rideaux jaunes, baignait la petite chambre d'une faible lumière dorée. La jeune fille se demanda bien ce qui avait pu la tirer de son sommeil bienheureux. Elle se tourna : enfouie sous les couvertures du lit voisin, Poltergeist paraissait encore profondément endormie. On ne distinguait d'elle qu'une touffe de cheveux bleus qui dépassait de sous l'oreiller.

- Polty ! appela doucement Edriel.

Un sourd grognement lui répondit. Edriel se leva, enfila ses pantoufles rouges et alla secouer sans ménagement l'épaule de son amie :

- Hey, c'est déjà huit heures du mat', ma vieille !

Le grognement s'intensifia, puis le visage chiffonné de Poltergeist apparut. Elle bâilla largement, se frotta douloureusement les yeux avant de les ouvrir d'un coup. Elle se mit à cligner des paupières comme une chouette en plein jour :

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que...

- Quelle grâce tu as, quand tu te réveilles ! se moqua Edriel en enfilant un peignoir sur sa nuisette de dentelle noire.

- Ouaaah... 'Tain, c'est quelle heure ?

- Huit heures.

- Huit heures !!! se récria Poltergeist en retombant comme une masse sur son oreiller. Mais ça va pas la tête !! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me réveiller trois heures à l'avance !!

Elle allait se rendormir aussi sec si Edriel n'avait pas tiré les rideaux, inondant la pièce de soleil. Poltergeist se réfugia sous son oreiller en hurlant à l'assassin...

- Allez, debout, feignasse ! Pour une fois qu'on pourra commencer notre entraînement à l'heure !

- C'est toi qui dis ça !!! Alors que tu es toujours la dernière levée !!

- Même pas vrai !

- Dis que je suis une menteuse !

- Y paraît que ça se fait pas, entre amies !

- Mais j'en ai rien à cirer, de ton entraînement ! On est en vacances, ici !

- Pas du tout ! C'est la maison de campagne d'Impa, pas la nôtre ! Et puis, t'as déjà oublié nos bonnes résolutions ? On s'était dit qu'on se tenait prêtes pour quand les garçons viendraient nous chercher...

Un hennissement leur parvint du dehors. Edriel se précipita à la fenêtre :

- Je savais bien que je m'étais pas réveillée toute seule ! expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle se battait avec la croisée. C'est ce cheval qui m'a tiré de mon beau rêve...

- Tu veux ma fronde ? interrogea obligeamment Poltergeist en étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

- ça ira ! J'ai mon arc ! Ahh, cette fenêtre ! Elle est... Enfin !

La croisée s'ouvrit et Edriel se précipita sur le balcon.

- Alors ? demanda son amie en s'asseyant sur son lit. Qui est l'importun à abattre ?

- C'est Epona !!!

- Ah ! Ça veut dire que _Linkounet_ est de retour ?

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sans crier gare, arrêtant Edriel qui se proposait en toute simplicité d'étrangler Poltergeist. Un grand félin noir, aux allures de panthère géante, rentra dans la pièce en remuant paresseusement la queue :

- Hey, les filles, quelqu'un a frappé, en bas !

Edriel, qui était la seule à comprendre les paroles de Mystik, sauta sur ses pieds :

- C'est lui ! Je vais ouvrir !

- Pas si vite, cocotte !

Poltergeist fit à son amie un magnifique croche-pied qui l'étala de tout son long sur le tapis.

- Aïï-ïïe !

- Chochotte !

- Mais ça va pas la tête !!! ronchonna Edriel en se relevant tant bien que mal.

- J'en ai marre de vos apartés, avec Boule de Poils !!! J'aimerais qu'on me tienne au courant !

- Espèce de gourde ! C'est pas évident ?! Je viens de te dire qu'il y a Epona dehors ! Et Mystik vient nous avertir qu'on a frappé ! C'est Link qui est revenu !

- D'ailleurs, ronronna le félin noir, j'espère qu'il est patient, parce que depuis le temps que vous vous chamaillez...

- J'y cours ! s'écria Edriel en se précipitant dans l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, encore, Boule de Poils ?!!

- C'est évident !! lui cria son amie.

- Evident, évident... grommela Poltergeist en la suivant. Pas à huit heures du mat' !

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Edriel s'arrêta, passa coquettement une main dans ses cheveux, battit des paupières. Il y avait bien trois semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu... ça avait été si long, sans lui. A ce moment, Poltergeist la rattrapa, haussa les épaules en constatant que son amie était complètement partie dans les nuages. Soudain, ses grands yeux verts s'illuminèrent, et elle saisit l'épaule d'Edriel :

- Hé !

- mm ?

- Imagine que ce ne soit pas Link !

- Pfff ! N'importe quoi ! Qui tu veux que ce soit, avec Epona ?

- Et si _Sheik_ était venu avec lui ?

En prononçant le nom de son ami, la voix de Poltergeist s'était curieusement adoucie, devenue presque caressante. C'était elle, maintenant, qui était dans les nuages...

- C'est beau, le rêve ! la railla Edriel en posant la main sur la poignée.

Poltergeist lui asséna une tape qui lui fit lâcher prise :

- Pas touche ! C'est moi qui ouvre ! Imagine que ce soit lui !

- Et moi je te dis que c'est Link, alors c'est moi qui ouvre !

- Vous êtes lamentables... grogna Mystik qui les avaient rejointes.

La panthère, élégamment couchée sur le tapis de la salle de séjour, les contemplait du regard aigu de ses yeux jaunes. Les deux jeunes filles ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Edriel enfonçait ses ongles dans le cou de Poltergeist, qui avait saisi son peignoir par le col de satin.

- Gourdasse !

- Feignasse !

- Je... Oh, pardon ! Comme personne ne répondait, j'ai pensé...

Les deux amies s'arrêtèrent net dans leur élan. La porte s'était ouverte sur un beau jeune homme blond, aux grands yeux de saphir, vêtu de vert comme un enfant de la forêt. Les fines oreilles pointues des Hyliens, bouclier et épée en bandoulière, des bottes de cavalier : Link - qui, apparemment, n'avait pas pu patienter une seconde de plus devant la porte.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison ! s'exclama joyeusement Edriel en tapant amicalement du poing contre l'épaule de Poltergeist dépitée. Bonjour, beau cavalier !

Elle se jeta au cou de Link, le gratifia d'un petit baiser au coin des lèvres, qui empourpra le jeune homme de plaisir.

- Comment vas-tu, princesse ?

- Très bien, depuis que tu es là, mon cœur !

- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Moi aus...

- Dites...

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent d'un air surpris vers Poltergeist, qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air furibond :

- C'est fini, les politesses ?! J'existe ! Et d'abord, toi, le cavalier à deux balles –oui, toi ! ça va pas de venir nous cueillir à huit heures pétantes, un samedi matin ?! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là !

Link éclata d'un rire frais et s'approcha de Poltergeist pour lui donner de force une amicale bise de retrouvailles. Aussitôt, la colère de la jeune fille tomba, fit place à la joie de retrouver leur ami :

- Alors, vieux, quelles nouvelles du vaste monde ? Tu es venu seul ?

- ça, déclara Link en dressant un doigt perspicace, ça veut dire « Rien à foutre, de toi, espèce de boulet ! Et Sheik, où il est ?»

Edriel s'empourpra de rire, mais Poltergeist ne se démonta pas :

- Mince, t'as appris à lire dans les pensées, aussi !

- ça veut tout dire, ça ! s'amusa Link qui prit un air faussement fâché. Ne t'en fais pas, Polty, il est pas perdu, ton chevalier Sheikah !

- Je t'en pose, des questions ? répliqua l'intéressée en croisant les bras et en haussant les épaules.

- Je pense qu'il arrivera dans pas longtemps...

- Ah ! Et ben, t'en a mis, du temps, pour cracher le morceau !

- On part, après ? interrogea Edriel qui mourait d'envie de se blottir contre Link, mais qui s'efforçait de garder sa dignité –c'est-à-dire, un mètre de distance.

- Je pense que oui. On n'attend plus que Sheik.

- Toujours le même !

- Edriel, je crois que tu veux mon poing sur ton joli petit minois !!

- Attends, pas tout de suite ! On pourrait avoir besoin de moi pendant le voyage !

- C'est vrai, c'est rare mais ça arrive... Rappelle-moi que je dois te casser la gueule une fois qu'on sera revenus !

Edriel échangea un clin d'œil complice avec sa grande amie, puis se tourna vers le nouveau venu :

- Link, je dois faire quelques emplettes chez Roem avant de partir, tu m'accompagnes ?

Poltergeist toussa et se cacha dans sa main tandis qu'Edriel lui jetait un regard noir. Link, de son côté, ouvrait des yeux ronds :

- C'est qui, ça, Roem ?

- Ah, je ne te l'ai jamais présenté ? C'est lui qui tient la boutique apothicaire du village !

- Ah ! Et... C'est un de tes cousins ?

- Non, non ! Juste une connaissance.

- Ah ! Bon...

Poltergeist eut une autre quinte de toux qui l'obligea à se plier en deux. Edriel lui décocha un coup de pied bien senti tandis que Link regardait sans comprendre :

- Bon... Eh bien, si c'est nécessaire, on ira faire les courses. Je pense qu'on a un peu de temps devant nous avant que Sheik ne rapplique...

- Je viens avec vous ! s'empressa Poltergeist en levant la main. Moi, il faut que j'aille faire un tour au bazar : il me faut une nouvelle pierre à aiguiser et une douzaine de bombes !

- Plus on de fous, plus on rit ! conclut Link en écartant les bras. Mais avant ça, je vous conseille d'aller vous changer, les filles... Vous feriez sensation, dans le village, avec vos nuisettes...

- C'est déjà f... commença Poltergeist, qu'une béquille d'Edriel empêcha d'achever.

- Tu nous attends, mon prince ? interrogea l'Hylienne en escaladant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Pas de problème ! s'entendit-elle répondre.

- Hey ! Attends-moi, pintade ! renchérit Poltergeist en se précipitant vers la volée de marches en colimaçon. Tu vas encore me piquer ma... AH, NON !!!

Un miaulement furieux retentit, suivit d'un feulement féroce et d'un hurlement de douleur. Edriel se pencha pardessus la balustrade de la mezzanine, pour voir Link très embarrassé, et Poltergeist plaquée à terre par une Mystik crachante et furibonde.

- Polty ! Tu as fini de martyriser cette pauvre bête !!

- Pauvre bête ?!! C'est la meilleure !! Quelle idée de jouer à la carpette juste devant les escaliers, aussi ! Elle peut pas aller dormir ailleurs !

- Je me disais bien, aussi, qu'on l'avait pas entendue depuis un moment... fit Edriel d'un ton songeur. Allez, Mystik, lâche-la ; et toi, monte vite te changer !!

Sans attendre de réponse, Edriel fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, en commençant à défaire la ceinture de son peignoir.

- Mais elle veut pas me lâcheeer !

Quelques instants plus tard, dans les rues du village...

- C'est mignon, Cocorico, depuis que tous les habitants d'Hyrule s'y sont réfugiés !

- C'est vrai, approuva Edriel. C'est beaucoup plus vivant : il y a des commerces, des touristes...

- ...des casinos... glissa Poltergeist.

- ...des jeunes actifs... l'ignora l'Hylienne. Ça relance l'économie !

- Non mais n'importe quoi ! coupa son amie en haussant les épaules. Vous croyez pas qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose que d'économie, par une belle matinée comme ça, mm ?

- C'est pas faux ! reprit Link qui serra joyeusement la main d'Edriel dans la sienne. Regardez ce poulet perché sur le toit, comme il a l'air heureux !

Au mot « poulet », les oreilles de velours de Mystik, qui marchait à côté d'eux, se relevèrent, et ses moustaches se mirent à frémir comme si le félin souriait. Elle passa une large langue rose sur ses babines.

- Oh, non ! ronchonna Poltergeist. Quelle boule de poils inutile !...

- Il est vrai que cela casse quelque peu la poésie du moment... ajouta Link d'un ton prudent.

Mystik leur lança un coup d'œil moqueur puis releva la tête vers Edriel en ronronnant bizarrement.

- Oh, non !! répondit l'Hylienne d'un ton scandalisé. Mystik !

Mais la panthère ne fit pas attention à elle. Elle s'éloigna du petit groupe, bondit sur un toit et disparut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? interrogea Link avec curiosité.

- Que c'était l'heure du déjeuner... soupira Edriel.

Poltergeist pouffa :

- Je dois reconnaître qu'on ne peut lui dénier quelquefois un humour assez piquant...

Les trois amis gravissaient une volée de petites marches de pierres, qui les fit déboucher sur une placette à flanc de la vallée. Deux grandes maisons se faisaient face, portant chacune une grande enseigne sur leur façade : le bazar et la boutique apothicaire.

- C'est ici qu'on se sépare ! lança Poltergeist d'un ton théâtral. Edi, passe le bonjour à Roem !

Edriel rougit jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles pointues et Poltergeist, apparemment satisfait de son coup, poussa la porte du bazar sur un « A bon entendeur, salut ! » et disparut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? s'étonna Link avec un air perplexe.

- Oh, rien, laisse tomber ! éluda vivement Edriel en se dirigeant vers la boutique apothicaire. Tu viens, mon cavalier ?

Link la suivit, mais au moment où elle allait pousser la porte, il retint brusquement son poignet. Edriel leva vers lui un regard interrogateur :

- Oui ? Tu as une objection ?

- Rien de grave... susurra l'Hylien en la tirant doucement derrière le coin de la boutique, à l'abri des regards.

Au dessus d'eux, des marches montaient au portail qui clôturait le Chemin du Péril, la route qui menait au village des Gorons. Link plaqua tendrement Edriel contre le mur, et enfouit son beau visage dans son cou :

- Tu ne crois pas avoir oublié quelque chose, princesse, depuis qu'on s'est revus ?

- Je commençais à m'étonner que tu ne me le demandes pas... sourit Edriel en entourant de ses bras le large dos de l'Hylien.

Ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec quelques mèches blondes échappées du bonnet vert. Il sentait bon, il sentait la chaleur et le cuir, et à la fois l'odeur fraîche des fougères des sous-bois.

- Tu te souviens... murmura Link en la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. La première fois...

- Ah, oui, dans la grotte... s'amusa Edriel. Dommage que le goudron de la mare ait plombé l'ambiance...

- Ici, il n'y a pas de goudron...

La main de Link se posa sur le cou palpitant de la jeune fille, remonta jusqu'à la joue dans une longue caresse. Doucement, impérieusement, elle attira le visage d'Edriel, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes dans un furtif instant d'éternité...

- Salut, Tom ! Ça farte ?

En reconnaissant Poltergeist, le gérant du bazar, une sorte de géant taillé comme une armoire à glace, frappa largement de la main sur un tonneau. Un grand sourire fendit son épaisse barbe noire :

- Yo, ma meilleure cliente ! Comment ça va, fillette ?

- On fait aller, répondit tranquillement la Gerudo en s'appuyant au comptoir. Les vacances se terminent pour nous, on sera bientôt à nouveau sur les routes...

- Bah ! Vous en avez quand même bien profité !

- Peinard. Impa nous avait lâché sa maison pour la semaine, je te l'avais dit, je crois ? Ouais. Mais bon, ça pouvait pas durer. Y a Grandes Oreilles qui est revenu au bercail pour sonner la fin de la récré !

- Ah ? Le petit Hylien... Euh... J'oublie toujours son nom ! Il est revenu à Cocorico ?

- Ouaip. Cet enfoiré nous a réveillé en débarquant comme une fleur à huit plombes. Evidemment, sa connasse de jument peut pas s'empêcher de hennir à chaque fois qu'il tire sur les rênes, alors...

- Alors ? interrogea Tom avec son bienveillant sourire édenté, qui terrorisait tout le monde sauf Poltergeist.

- Alors, je suis super contente de le revoir ! répondit sincèrement la jeune fille en passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux bleus. En plus, mon mec va pas tarder à revenir aussi, donc...

- Aha ! Le Sheikah ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu, lui ! Il doit vraiment avoir quelque chose, pour trouver grâce à tes yeux ! A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble, ce grand homme ?

- Au plus humble de tous les hommes, répondit doucement Poltergeist. Et aussi au plus différent d'eux.

Attendri par le regard brillant de la Gerudo, Tom élargit encore son bon sourire. C'est qu'il l'aimait bien, cette petite ! Et il était content qu'elle soit heureuse... C'est vrai, les clientes comme elle, ça ne court pas les rues ! Rien que grâce à elle, il réalisait presque un quart de son chiffre mensuel !

- Bon, à la base, j'étais pas venu pour raconter ma vie mais pour acheter quelques bricoles...

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! s'empressa le géant en s'affairant dans les étagères accrochées derrière le comptoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, fillette ? Comme d'habitude ? La douzaine de bombes, la pierre à aiguiser, les cinq bouteilles vides et une vingtaine de noix Mojo ?

- Hé, ho ! On se calme, Tom ! Je suis fauchée, en ce moment !

- Et avec une réduc' de 10 ?

- Il faut voir...

Les yeux verts de la Gerudo se mirent à scintiller étrangement : elle se préparait à entamer un de ses duels favoris, qu'elle ne pouvait pratiquer que chez son pote Tom : le marchandage...

Quelques instants plus tôt, de l'autre côté de la placette...

- J'aimerais bien aller faire un pique-nique au Lac Hylia, un de ces jours ! C'est un de mes endroits préférés...

- Si tu veux, on ira y faire un petit tour quand on aura un peu de temps à nous...

- J'espère ! sourit Edriel en lâchant le bras de Link pour pousser la porte de la boutique apothicaire.

Un joyeux son de grelots les accueillit dans la petite boutique fraîche, propre et bien tenue. Une odeur saine et capiteuse de plantes embaumait l'atmosphère, et les mille couleurs des mixtures entreposées sur les étagères donnaient à la pièce un air de gaieté simple et chaleureuse.

Quand les deux Hyliens entrèrent, un homme qui s'affairait derrière le comptoir se releva, leur lança un amical « Bienvenue ! » d'une voix claire et chantante. Il était assez jeune, peut-être un peu plus de la vingtaine, et plutôt bien de sa personne. Des cheveux châtain clair et mi-longs, aux reflets couleur de miel, encadraient un visage pâle et fin, aux joues lisses, aux lèvres fines, illuminé par la lumière bleu-vert de deux grands yeux en amande. Vêtu d'un pourpoint de velours ajusté sur une chemise blanche à manches bouffantes, il était d'un charme indéniable. Edriel battit plusieurs fois des cils avant de sourire à son tour :

- Bonjour, Roem !

Le jeune apothicaire écarquilla ses yeux clairs avant d'éclater d'un rire frais :

- Eh bien ! Bonjour, Edriel, je ne vous avais pas reconnue !

Roem contourna le comptoir et prit amicalement la jeune fille par les épaules pour échanger avec elle une bise affectueuse, sous le regard stupéfait de Link.

- vraiment, je suis d'une distraction, de bon matin !

- Sans doute le manque de sommeil ! coupa Link vexé de l'inattention du jeune homme.

Edriel rougit vivement et détourna le regard, tandis que Roem, en mordant ses belles lèvres, jetait un regard surpris à l'Hylien :

- Et vous, monsieur, vous êtes... Je suis navré, votre visage me dit bien quelque chose mais je ne me remets pas...

- C'est Link, mon ami, s'empressa Edriel en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'intéressé. C'est un aventurier au long cours et un guerrier hors pair. Link, voici Roem, anciennement apothicaire d'Hyrule, mais qui en a été chassé depuis son évacuation.

- Depuis quelques années, cela devient une habitude ! soupira le jeune homme avec un faible sourire. Tous les tyrans qui convoitent d'asservir notre royaume commencent par essayer de détruire sa capitale. Du coup, Sa Majesté a pris les devants pour cette fois : un décret d'évacuation, rien que ça ! Ah ! Les temps sont durs !

- Bah ! répliqua Link en haussant hargneusement les épaules, les mains dans les poches. Vous avez de la pratique, ici, quand même...

- C'est vrai que grâce à Edriel, je réalise une bonne partie de mon chiffre d'affaire ! sourit Roem tandis que la jeune fille rougissait modestement. Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai cru qu'elle allait dévaliser ma petite boutique ! Et aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, ma biche ?

Edriel donna une tape à Link qui avait bondi au « ma biche », et s'empressa de sourire largement à Roem.

- De tout, il faut que je renouvelle mon équipement ! Tu sais, je repars dans la journée, alors...

- Oh, déjà ? sembla s'attrister le jeune apothicaire en posant ses belles mains à plat sur le comptoir. Quel dommage ! Mais enfin, s'il le faut... Alors, que veux-tu, exactement ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je te fais une remise de 40 : je m'en voudrais de te savoir en voyage dans le vaste monde sans une bonne panoplie médicale et magique !

- Eh bien... Tu peux me sortir tous tes filtres de guérison, pour commencer ?

- Bien sûr !

Tandis que Roem se dirigeait vers les étagères derrière le comptoir, Link se penchait discrètement à l'oreille d'Edriel :

- Mon âme, je le trouve louche, ce type !

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Rien que le fait qu'il te fasse cash une remise de 40 briques ; sans parler du reste !

- Mais non ! répliqua Edriel en rougissant à nouveau. C'est par amitié !

- Mouais. Et tu vas souvent faire tes courses chez lui ?

- Tout le temps. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, pour rien. Je l'aime pas, c'est tout... grommela Link en tournant les talons. Je crois que je vais aller t'attendre dehors, mon ange.

- Oh, pourquoi ? gémit la jeune fille.

Sous le comptoir, elle agrippa la cuisse de Link qui se figea sur place. A travers le tissu, il sentait la chaleur de la main de son amie, et ses doigts caressants. En plus, elle faisait du bout des lèvres sa petite moue suppliante, à laquelle il n'avait jamais pu résister...

- Evidemment, dans ces conditions... marmonna-t-il en revenant sur ses pas d'un air résigné, mais heureux.

Pendant ce temps...

- ♫ Debout les gars, réveillez-vous, lalalala, lala, lala ..!

Finalement, Poltergeist était d'excellente humeur, ce matin. Maintenant, le soleil était haut dans le ciel : c'était une belle journée de printemps, l'air sentait bon les toasts grillés, et elle venait d'arracher à Tom la plus belle réduction de sa carrière !! Oui, décidément, quelle belle journée ! Même ces stupides coqs qui chantaient un peu partout, avec une heure de retard sur le soleil, ne parvenaient pas à entamer son enthousiasme... Rien ne le pouvait, d'ailleurs. Quoi que...

- Pas encore sortis ! s'exclama-t-elle en trouvant la placette vide.

Evidemment, Edriel devait encore être en train de dévaliser la boutique. Ah lala, ces Hyliens ! Ou plutôt, cette Hylienne... Enfin... ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être une amie formidable, ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'adorer. Quoi qu'en ce qui la concernait, il lui fallait plus que les beaux yeux bleu-vert d'un apothicaire pour la faire battre des cils !

« Tant pis, je vais les attendre en bas ! » ronchonna Poltergeist tout bas.

La Gerudo dévala la volée d'escaliers de pierre et atterrit sur la place principale du village, d'où partaient toutes ses rues. Vu l'heure matinale, l'endroit était désert. En face d'elle, le portail grand ouvert et accueillant de Cocorico. Poltergeist marcha jusqu'au ginkgo planté au beau milieu de la place, s'assit sur le petit banc installé à son ombre, posa sa sacoche très pesante depuis sa sortie du bazar à côté d'elle. Elle croisa les bras sous sa nuque, s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre et ferma les yeux. Ah, l'air frais du matin ! La pensée qu'ils seraient tous bientôt à nouveau sur les routes, à courir la grande plaine d'Hyrule, la fit frémir d'impatience.

La quête n'était pas sans danger, certes. Enfin, tout dépendait de ce que Link et Sheik avaient décidé de faire.

En tous cas, depuis que le Mal était réapparu, sous la forme de cette Ombre sans nom, les monstres rôdaient à nouveau un peu partout dans le monde. Le but de ce nouvel adversaire ? Bah, on savait au moins ça de lui : tuer toutes les fées jusqu'à la dernière, un véritable holocauste, et par là éliminer toute la magie bienfaisante du monde. La conséquence, un truc stupide : l'avènement d'un nouveau règne de ténèbres... Forcément, on ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Surtout quand on s'appelait Poltergeist, Edriel et Mystik, servantes de Dîn, Nayru et Farore, les trois Déesses protectrices de ce monde...

Poltergeist n'était pas à un petit détail près : si quelques fées mouraient, tant pis, tant que la destruction de l'Ombre avaient bien lieu. Mais voilà... Depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde, il y a de cela quelques années déjà, les deux jeunes filles et Mystik s'étaient fait quelques amis, dont un ex-héros du Temps, et l'un des derniers survivants de la race Sheikah. Si ce dernier n'était pas très enquiquinant, Link, en revanche, avait le don d'exaspérer Poltergeist avec ses envies de justice universelle et parfaite. Navi, une petite fée qui l'accompagnait partout, était une de ses meilleures amies, et ce parfait idiot lui avait juré de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver toutes ses petites copines du génocide imminent... Résultat : ce stéréotype du parfait gêneur avait mis le nez dans les affaires des trois justicières envoyées par les Déesses. Et voilà comment ils en étaient arrivés à décider de mener l'enquête ensemble.

Poltergeist soupira, mi-contrariée, mi-amusée : l'aventure ne faisait que continuer, après tout ! Et c'était tellement plus drôle à plusieurs !

Bon... Par contre, elle commençait à se sentir un peu seule...

Un hennissement modulé tira la jeune fille de sa somnolence. Mince, ce boulet d'Epona avait le chic pour hennir à tout bout de champ ! Elle était pourtant sûre que Link lui avait donné un picotin d'avoine, dans sa stalle.

Poltergeist ouvrit les yeux, et aussitôt se dressa d'un bond. Le cheval était juste devant elle, d'une magnifique couleur de neige. Celui qui était juché sur sa selle tenait par la bride un second animal, gris cendre celui-là, avec un joli harnachement de cuir noir à dorures. Les yeux verts de la Gerudo allèrent du cheval gris au cavalier. Il était mince, très mince, presque frêle ; impression démentie par la majesté et la droiture de sa tenue, fièrement assis sur le dos de sa bête. Il portait un habit d'un bleu nuit profond, qui moulait son corps souple, une sorte de foulard blanc, qui lui masquait le bas du visage. On ne devinait de ce dernier, entre deux mèches blondes en bataille, que l'éclat de rubis indéchiffrable de deux grands yeux rouges.

- Sheik ! s'exclama joyeusement Poltergeist en riant de plaisir.

D'un bond gracieux et aérien, le cavalier avait mis pied à terre. L'instant d'après, il recevait la jeune fille dans ses bras, l'enlaçait avec force tandis qu'elle nichait son visage dans son cou.

- Tu es en retard... lui reprocha-t-elle doucement.

- C'est que j'étais en quête d'une monture digne de ma belle du désert...

La voix rauque et chaude du Sheikah, un peu cassée, donna l'impression à Poltergeist d'une bourrasque de sable chaud, comme il y en avait chez elle, chez les Gerudos... Apaisée par ce sentiment familier, elle passa ses bras sous ceux du jeune homme, leva un peu la tête vers lui :

- Elle est magnifique... Elle ne pouvait pas être autrement, vu c'est que c'est toi qui me l'amènes...

Les yeux écarlates de Sheik brillèrent de plaisir ; il parlait peu, et beaucoup de ses émotions passaient par la superbe lumière de ses grands yeux. Poltergeist avait depuis longtemps appris à y lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle frotta tendrement son front contre la poitrine du Sheikah :

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?

- C'est –ô combien ! vrai pour moi aussi, Poltergeist...

- Ne refais jamais ça, tu m'entends ?

- Quoi donc, que j'exorcise tes craintes sans plus tarder ?

- Partir si longtemps... Pas une lettre, pas un signe...

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas écrire...

- Excuse rejetée ! Promets !

- Je te le jure, ma reine...

Jusque là chastement passés autour des épaules de la Gerudo, les bras du jeune homme glissèrent un peu, ses mains se posèrent légèrement sur sa taille :

- En fait, je crois que je n'ai pas passé une journée sans penser à toi...

- C'est réciproque, murmura la jeune fille en rougissant.

Poltergeist se serra plus fort contre lui. Et dire qu'il y a quelques années, il était voué à une disparition inéluctable... Etre artificiel créé pour servir de corps d'emprunt à la Princesse Zelda recherchée par le Mal, il devait irrévocablement disparaître lorsqu'elle reprendrait sa véritable apparence... Heureusement, il y avait eu Fëanar. Un jeune enchanteur Sheikah rencontré au cours de l'aventure, et qui avait su dissocier Zelda et Sheik, permettant à ce dernier d'accéder enfin à une vie normale... Dans ses prières, Poltergeist le bénissait encore, celui-là...

- Sheik...

- Nhh ?

- Enlève-moi ce foulard...

- Ah, Mystik ! Tu n'as pas vu Polty, par hasard ?

La panthère prit le temps de chasser d'un coup de patte les quelques plumes blanches qui lui collaient encore au museau. Puis, elle leva la tête vers Edriel et Link en écarquillant ses grands yeux jaunes :

- Comment ? Vous avez réussi à la perdre dans un trou perdu comme Cocorico ?

- Oh, ça va, hein !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? s'enquit Link qui essayait en vain de comprendre les grognements du félin.

- En gros, elle a dit qu'on n'était vraiment pas doués de la vie...

- Et j'ajoute que vous ne feriez pas de fameux traqueurs...

- Tu peux éviter les commentaires superflus, Mystik, merci... A la base, on te demandait si tu n'avais pas vu notre Gerudo nationale...

- Pas même aperçue, répliqua la panthère en secouant la tête. Il faut dire que j'étais occupée à déguster ce succulent chapon... Attendez-moi cinq secondes, je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

Mystik s'avança d'une maison de son pas élégant, s'assit, sembla évaluer le toit du regard en remuant paresseusement la queue. Soudain, son corps félin se détendit comme un arc et elle bondit sur les tuiles rondes comme si elle prenait son envol. Juchée près de la cheminée, elle jeta un rapide regard aux environs.

- Elle a de l'idée, pour une bestiole... remarqua Link à voix assez basse pour ne pas être entendue de l'intéressée.

Edriel hocha vigoureusement la tête. Combien de fois la sage disciple de Farore les avait-elles tirées du pétrin, Poltergeist et elle ? Le félin sauta à terre et revint vers les deux Hyliens en ronronnant de triomphe.

- C'est bon, je les ai repérés. Suivez-moi !

Elle s'engagea dans les escaliers qui descendaient sur la place principale du village. Edriel la suivit et Link suivit Edriel. Ils virent d'abord les deux chevaux, le blanc et le gris, en train de brouter paisiblement l'herbe à quelques pas du ginkgo. Puis, sur le banc, deux silhouettes enlacées.

- Evidemment, susurra Mystik entre ses crocs, on risque de les déranger...

- Attends... s'étonna Edriel. Mais c'est...

- Exactement à l'heure, comme d'habitude, confirma Link avec un petit clin d'œil.

Ils s'approchèrent du banc de pierre. Le visage de Sheik, yeux clos, reposait paisiblement sur le dos de Poltergeist. Assise entre les jambes du Sheikah, la Gerudo serrait contre son ventre les mains abandonnées du jeune homme, tout en fredonnant une jolie chanson.

- ça me fend le cœur, quand même, de les déranger... murmura Edriel qui semblait rongée de remords.

- Et puis quoi ? reprit Mystik d'un ton sans réplique. On risque d'attendre jusqu'à midi, comme ça, croyez-en mon expérience ! (Link émit une toux discrète.) Et on a autre chose à faire, je crois !

- Hem... répondit Edriel guère convaincue. Heu... Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire ça en douceur... Eviter de les brusquer... J'ai une idée : Link, joue leur un petit coup d'ocarina !!

- Toi et tes idées géniales... grommela la panthère en s'asseyant d'un air découragé.

- C'est très bien pensé, princesse ! A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui leur ferait plaisir ?

- Dans l'absolu, je crois que ce serait qu'on leur fiche la paix, mais si tu veux parler d'airs musicaux... Euh... J'sais pas, propose ! Et Mystik, arrête de souffler dans tes moustaches !!

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- Eh bien... Quelque chose de doux... La Sérénade de l'Eau, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Ah, non ! Tu veux les endormir sur place, ou quoi ?

- Et le Chant du Temps ?

- Mon pauvre ami, c'est absolument la dernière chose à leur jouer pour les mettre de bonne humeur !

- Euh... Le Requiem de l'Esprit ? hasarda Link complètement déboussolé.

- Nan ! Pourquoi pas le Nocturne de l'Ombre, pendant que tu y es ?! On veut se faire pardonner de les déranger, pas les plonger en dépression !

- Ahem !

- Bon, Mystik, tu vas pas t'y mettre, hein ?

- Mais dépêchez-vous, bon sang ! gronda le félin dont la queue fouettait furieusement l'air. On va pas y passer la journée !! On a autre chose à faire, j'imagine !

- Certes ! approuva timidement Link en hochant la tête.

- Je sais ! s'exclama Edriel en levant un doigt vif. Le Menuet des Bois !! C'est tellement magnifique et apaisant, ce morceau !!!

- C'est parti ! confirma son ami en portant son bel ocarina bleu à ses lèvres.

A peine les premières notes de la musique s'étaient-elles égrenées que Sheik et Poltergeist sursautaient violemment. D'un bond, ils furent sur leurs pieds, le Sheikah toute rougissant de gêne et Poltergeist un éclair assassin au fond des yeux.

- Euh... balbutia Edriel d'une voix timide. On est...

- Navrés ! souffla Link à son oreille.

- ... navrés ! Mais alors, grave navrés de vous avoir dérangés –au fait, salut, Sheik ! de vous avoir dérangés, donc, mais le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, et...

Mystik se frappa le crâne de sa grosse patte de velours.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, je crois que vous allez le rejoindre ! répliqua la Gerudo en commençant à retrousser ses manches.

Sheik la retint doucement par le bras :

- Elle a raison, Poltergeist. Il faut se mettre en route, sinon, nous allons prendre du retard...

- Hmmpf ! grogna Poltergeist en haussant les épaules.

Les deux Hyliens et la panthère osèrent enfin s'approcher du couple. Edriel échangea une bise rapide avec un Sheik distrait, qui gratifia quand même Mystik d'une caresse entre les oreilles. Pendant ce temps, Poltergeist menaçait l'ocarina de Link d'un regard inquiétant.

- Bon, tout le monde est prêt, finalement ? lança l'Hylien après avoir prudemment rangé l'instrument dans sa sacoche. Les filles, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

- Optimal !

- Mmouais...

- Alors, on peut partir ?

- En selle ! approuva Sheik en remontant le col de son habit sur son visage.

- Je vais chercher Epona ! annonça Link en s'éloignant. Je l'ai laissée à l'écurie d'Impa, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du Sheikah.

- Hey, attends ! le héla Poltergeist en lui lançant un objet brillant. Tant que tu y es, ferme la baraque ! Et si tu perds les clés, tu vas m'entendre !

- Disons qu'il se débrouillera avec Impa... susurra Edriel d'un ton taquin.

Link, qui revit un instant en pensée l'impressionnante carrure athlétique de la Sheikah, frémit et partit en assurant qu'il ferait bien attention. Edriel se tourna vers Mystik qui faisait le gros dos en s'étirant au soleil :

- On fait comme d'hab. ? interrogea l'Hylienne avec un petit sourire.

- Comme d'hab. ! ronronna le félin en s'aplatissant pour qu'Edriel puisse s'asseoir confortablement à cheval sur son dos.

- Et comme d'hab., vous avez l'air totalement stupides ! se moqua Poltergeist en se mordant les lèvres.

A côté d'elles, Sheik récupérait les deux chevaux qui s'étaient éloignés en quête d'herbe tendre. Il tendit la bride de la jument grise à Poltergeist, en profita pour serrer fugitivement dans les siens les doigts fins de la Gerudo. La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire, et tapota amicalement le flanc de l'animal.

- Elle s'appelle Vif-Argent, lui apprit Sheik en 'imitant.

- J'ai hâte de la voir au galop !

Sheik se baissa, et fit un nœud avec ses mains :

- Monte ! lança-t-il à la jeune fille.

Poltergeist prit légèrement appui sur le marchepied improvisé, et se mit en selle d'un bond. Saisissant les rênes d'une main ferme, elle fit cabrer la jument qui hennit avec fougue en se dressant vers le ciel.

- Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre, toutes les deux... murmura la Gerudo en caressant l'encolure du bel animal...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

En sortant du village, Link, qui était en tête de la petite troupe, claqua de la langue et lança Epona au grand trot en direction de l'ouest. Sheik le suivit sans poser de questions, mais les deux filles ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille :

- Hey, _Linkounet_, on va où ?

- Sans relever l'interpellation injurieuse de cette fausse amie, ajouta Edriel, je dirai que je suis d'accord avec elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à l'ouest ?

- Tu veux savoir ? répondit Link en souriant. Tu ne devines pas ?

- J'aime pas les devinettes !

- Ben tu devrais être contente, Edi, reprit la Gerudo d'un ton moqueur. Toi qui voulait aller pique-niquer au Lac Hylia !

Les yeux noirs de l'Hylienne se mirent à scintiller de plaisir :

- Oooh, c'est vrai, mon cœur ? On va passer une après-midi à se baigner ?

- Euh... balbutia Link embarrassé. Non, pas tout à fait...

- Non mais quelle gourde ! Elle m'a cru, en plus !

- T'es chiante, j'ai vraiment faim, moi !

- Forcément, tu n'as pas voulu un bout de mon poulet !

- Ecoute, Mystik, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas vexée, mais le poulet encore chaud au déjeuner, euh... J'en raffole pas vraiment !

- ça y est, elles recommencent, toutes les deux ! s'exclama Poltergeist en talonnant furieusement sa jument. Hey, c'est fini, les apartés !

- C'était pas intéressant, de toute façon, répondit Edriel en resserrant sa prise sur la fourrure glissante de la panthère. A propos, Link, tu nous a toujours pas dit où on allait...

- Chez Poltergeist, lâcha Sheik de sa voix atone.

- Quoiii ? A la maison ? s'écria Poltergeist soudain joyeuse.

- Comment ? renchérit Edriel prise au dépourvue. Tu veux dire qu'on est en route pour la Vallée Gerudo ?

- Mais oui, ange de la terre !

- Sans vouloir être malpolie... Qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre là-bas ?!

- Plus tard, les explications... sourit Sheik d'un air mystérieux.

- Je déteste le désert ! Le sable et le vent, c'est très mauvais pour la peau...

- Non mais faites la taire, elle me fait honte ! grommela Poltergeist en secouant la tête.

Edriel l'ignora, et leva la tête vers Link, qui galopait flanc à flanc avec Mystik :

- Mon amour...

- Oui, ma perle ?

- On n'a pas déjeuné et j'ai vraiment très faim...

Link parut contrarié, mais haussa un sourcil surpris pour la forme :

- Ah ?

- ...mais alors très très très faim...

- Si tu veux, proposa Sheik en portant la main à sa sacoche, j'ai quelques biscuits secs à te donner...

La jeune fille renifla et tordit un peu le coin des lèvres :

- Oh, c'est gentil... Mais... Les biscuits secs, c'est tellement meilleurs trempé dans du bon lait frais...

- Ben voyons marquise ! s'exclama Poltergeist, outrée des exigences soudaines de son amie.

Link poussa un gros soupir. Ses craintes étaient confirmées. Il s'en doutait bien depuis que derrière une colline, dans la brume matinale, était apparue la palissade rousse du Ranch Lonlon... Heureusement, ils avaient le temps de faire un petit détour. Il bénit intérieurement sa prévoyance qui l'avait poussé à partir de si bonne heure...

- Bon... accepta-t-il avec un demi-sourire. On va dire que c'était une étape nécessaire pour notre approvisionnement...

- Youpiii !

_Ranch Lonlon, 10h00_

- Ahhh ! Y a pas à dire, rien ne vaut les produits de la campagne !

Deux moustaches blanches et crémeuses au coin des lèvres, Edriel venait de reposer sur la table son écuelle de lait vidée jusqu'à la dernière goutte. En face d'elle, Sheik et Link l'imitèrent, avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de main ; tandis qu'au sol, Mystik lapait consciencieusement le fond de son bol. Adossée contre le chambranle d'une fenêtre, les bras croisés, Poltergeist que le lait rendait malade les observaient d'un air moqueur :

- C'est encore Mystik la plus sortable ! jugea-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Pardon ? interrogea Edriel en reprenant d'une main menaçante son écuelle vide.

- Mais non, ne l'écoute pas, princesse... susurra gentiment Link en essuyant du bout de sa serviette les lèvres de l'Hylienne.

- Mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. La porte de la petite grange s'ouvrit à la volée, et Malon, la pétulante fille rousse du propriétaire de Lonlon, apparut. Elle portait sous le bras un large panier débordant de fromages, de l'autre maintenait en équilibre sur sa tête un énorme bidon de lait.

- Dix contre un qu'elle se casse la gueule ! murmura Edriel à l'oreille de Sheik.

- Tenu ! répliqua le Sheikah dans un de ses rares moments d'enthousiasme.

Il savait qu'Edriel n'aimait guère la jeune fille et s'en amusait à chaque occasion. Il faut dire que l'Hylienne avait ses raisons...

- C'est encore moiii ! déclara Malon de sa voix chantante. Alors, le lait était bon ?

- Délicieux ! répondit poliment Link qui reçut trop tard le coup de pied d'Edriel. Comme touj... Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que..?

- Ooh, c'est vrai, vous le trouvez toujours aussi bon ?! s'écria la jeune fille rousse avec un émoi peut-être un peu trop conséquent.

Ses yeux verts s'étaient mis à étinceler en se posant sur le beau cavalier blond, et ses pommettes avaient rosi. Elle gloussa timidement, posa son bidon de lait et sa corbeille et vint s'appuyer à la table d'un air ravi :

- Vous savez, ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous recevoir ici, Link ! Dire qu'on se connaît depuis si longtemps ! Je me rappelle la toute première fois que vous êtes venu ici, vous étiez un gosse, vous vous souvenez ?

- Euh... oui... répondit l'intéressé complètement dérouté par l'attitude de la jeune fermière.

- Moi aussi, j'étais petite, mais je m'en souviens très bien ! Je vous avais appris la chanson d'Epona... Et je vous avais aussi donné de notre lait, pour la première fois !

A côté d'eux, accoudée avec lassitude et tambourinant la table du bout des doigts, Edriel échangeait un regard blasé avec Poltergeist et Sheik qui s'entre-regardaient en riant sous cape. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amusait avec Edriel et Link !

- Et voilà, c'est reparti... soupirait l'Hylienne d'un ton résigné. Chaque fois qu'on vient ici, c'est la même chose... Elle nous ressert le récit façon pathétique... Je commence à la connaître par cœur, l'histoire de leur rencontre !

- ... vous l'aviez tout de suite aimé ! Je vous en ai servi cinq bols ! Si, si, cinq, je m'en rappelle !

- Euh... Vraiment ?

- C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui a voulu venir ici ! rappela Poltergeist en haussant les épaules, jetant un regard distrait par la fenêtre.

- Maiiis... J'avais faim, moi ! Et puis, t'as entendu Link : il fallait prendre du ravitaillement pour le voyage !

- Me dit pas qu'on aurait pas pu chasser !

- Tuer de pauvres bêtes ! Il faut vraiment être un monstre pour faire ça !

- Pardon ? ronronna Mystik d'un air menaçant.

Son bol lapé jusqu'à la dernière goutte, l'animal s'était paisiblement étendu au pied de la table, et suivait le débat d'un œil distrait. A la dernière réplique d'Edriel, sa queue s'était violemment mise à fouetter l'air.

- Mais non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... soupira Edriel.

- ... et puis quand vous avez chevauché Epona pour la première fois ! C'était magique comme moment ! Surtout quand elle a répondu à l'appel de votre ocarina...

Dévorée de jalousie, Edriel ignora délibérément le beau regard bleu de Link qui l'appelait au secours. Si c'était vraiment elle qu'il aimait, il n'avait qu'à se débarrasser tout seul, une fois pour toutes, de cette sale petite péronnelle !

- Il faut vraiment avoir envie de se ravitailler, remarqua Sheik d'un air absent.

- Oh, ça va ! Par pitié, ne t'y mets pas non plus !

- Reconnais que c'est de ta faute, Edriel, c'est tout !

- T'aimerais bien, hein ? siffla l'Hylienne à l'adresse de Poltergeist qui semblait particulièrement s'amuser. Eh ben, non ! Rien que pour t'embêter, na !

- Pfft ! Espèce de gamine !

- ... je suis si contente qu'Epona soit heureuse avec vous, Link ! Ainsi, elle peut courir la plaine d'Hyrule, le vent dans la crinière...

La Gerudo quitta la fenêtre et s'approchant derrière Sheik, passa d'un geste câlin les bras autour de son cou, posa son visage sur son épaule. Le Sheikah étreignit doucement ses poignets, pencha la tête pour y poser les lèvres. En réponse, Poltergeist glissa un tendre baiser dans son cou, qui lui arracha un petit soupir. Edriel se leva d'un bond impatient, et rejoignit la fenêtre que son amie avait quittée :

- Ahh... Vous me rendez malade, tous les deux !

- Accuse plutôt le lait ! rétorqua Poltergeist d'une voix un peu molle.

- Qui va à la chasse perd sa place ! ronronna Mystik dont les moustaches frémirent.

Edriel se retourna d'un bloc. Sans cesser son bavardage passionné, Malon s'était assise presque naturellement sur la botte de paille qu'Edriel avait abandonnée. Les yeux noirs d'Edriel se mirent à rougeoyer comme des braises. D'un bond, elle fut près de la jeune fille rousse, et lui tapota vigoureusement l'épaule du bout du doigt :

- Hé !

- ... vous savez, Link, c'est... Euh, oui ? Vous revoulez du lait, miss Edriel ?

« Par pitié, pria Link tout bas, faites qu'elle ne lui réponde pas ce que je pense... »

- Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre, ton lait ?!!

Tandis que Poltergeist applaudissait (« Bravo ! Bien dit ! »), et que Sheik et Mystik pouffaient, l'un derrière sa main, l'autre dans ses moustaches, Link se prit à rougir jusqu'aux bout de ses oreilles pointues. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'Edriel avait déjà saisi son visage dans ses mains, et le gratifiait d'un des plus beaux baisers qu'il ait jamais reçu... Curieusement, sa honte se dissipa comme une fumée ; après tout, la vie était belle, non ?

Tout à son euphorie, il ne vit pas Edriel se retourner victorieusement vers Malon désemparée. Les bras encore passés autour du cou du jeune homme, l'Hylienne toisa sa rivale avec hauteur :

- Il est à moi, pigé, péronnelle ?!

Elle ne s'attendait certes pas à la réaction haute en couleurs de Malon qui se leva violemment, empourprée :

- Je vous hais, espèce de... espèce de rien du tout !

Hésitant entre le rire et le holà, Poltergeist retint gentiment Sheik qui se disposait à aller sans plus attendre séparer les jeunes filles :

- Mais non, mon amour, reste donc tranquille... Cette scène a un goût de déjà-vu blasant...

- Ah, parce qu'elles font ça souvent, en plus ?

Mystik gronda d'un air amusé, et Poltergeist hocha la tête :

- Je dirai que ça donne dans la vingtaine de fois, maintenant... Et jusqu'ici, il n'y a pas encore eu de mortes, alors...

- Justement, répliqua le jeune homme, imagine que ce soit cette fois-ci ?

- Sheik...

- Oui ?

Poltergeist glissa avec tendresse ses bras autour du torse du Sheikah :

- Leurs petites affaires ne nous regardent pas après tout...

La scène aurait pu devenir dramatique, si la porte de la grange ne s'était pas ouverte sur un caquètement hystérique et un tourbillon de plumes :

- Salut la compagnie !

Link saisit aussitôt l'aubaine au vol, se leva d'un bond pour accueillir le nouveau venu :

- Talon ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Le propriétaire du Ranch et le père de Malon, quatre poules complètement affolées sous les bras, pencha sa grosse tête bienveillante fendue d'une énorme moustache brune :

- Salut, petit ! Alors, de nouveau sur les routes ? Malon m'a averti : vs provisions sont prêtes !

Ce fut au tour de Malon, qui s'était éloignée d'Edriel de trois pas, de lancer sournoisement un regard de triomphe à l'Hylienne, laquelle feignit de l'ignorer.

- Vraiment ? s'empressa d'enchaîner Link tandis que le fermier lâchait ses poules dans la grange. Comme c'est gentil à vous ! Nous allons pouvoir repartir tout de suite, alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez mis ?

- De quoi tenir deux jours : du pain, du beurre, des œufs durs et quelques légumes ! répondit complaisamment Talon en frottant ses mains énormes.

- Et des fromages que j'ai fait moi-même ! se dépêcha d'ajouter Malon.

- Ah, non, pas de fromage, ça ira ! répliqua vivement Edriel. Ça se conserve très mal, en voyage ! Et puis, je n'aime pas du tout les fromages au lait de vache !

Malon lui lança un coup d'œil assassin :

- Mais ils ne sont pas pour vous, ils sont pour Link !

- Euh... coupa l'intéressé en prenant vivement Edriel écumante par la main. Viens voir, ma biche, je voulais te montrer un magnifique poulain, avant de partir...

- Mais j'ai déjà vu des poulains ! s'écriait furieusement l'Hylienne au moment où la porte se refermait sur eux.

Un petit silence tomba sur la grange.Talon se gratta l'oreille d'un air surpris :

- Bah ? Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?

- Rien de grave ! répondit Sheik en levant une main apaisante.

- Ils ont toujours plein de choses à se dire, tous les deux, confirma Poltergeist d'un ton philosophe, en entamant une miche de pain.

_Quelque part dans la Plaine d'Hyrule, 19h56_

- La nuit commence à tomber... remarqua Sheik de sa voix rauque.

Les trois chevaux et la panthère venaient de s'engager dans un étroit défilé de roche rouge et déchiquetée. Le sol sonnait sous les sabots des montures, et le petit coin de ciel que l'on apercevait, là-haut entre le sommet des falaises, commençait à rougir doucement.

Link tira brutalement les rênes d'Epona et poussa un soupir contrarié :

- Ah, non ! Et dire qu'on devrait déjà être arrivés ! Je déteste être en retard !

- La faute à qui ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un air accusateur vers Poltergeist qui toussota avec gêne :

- M'enfin... Je pensais pas que...

- Je t'avais dit mille fois, gronda Link, qu'il ne faut sous _aucun_ prétexte s'approcher de ces choses !

- Avoue que tu aurais pu m'expliquer, quand même : comment tu voulais que je devine que espèces de gros ananas roses qui poussent dans la plaine, c'est des monstres ?

- Et la prudence, tu sais ce que c'est ?!

- La notion de prudence est inexistante chez les Gerudos. Le peuple du désert n'est que fougue et bravoure, s'interposa calmement Sheik. Elle a raison, Link. Tu aurais pu au moins lui donner une explication.

- Et allez, c'est de ma faute... grommela l'Hylien en renfonçant d'un geste découragé son bonnet sur ses yeux.

- Mais pas du tout, mon ange ! s'empressa tendrement Edriel avec un regard consolant. Elle n'avait qu'à t'écouter !

- T'as pas entendu ce que Sheik a dit, bouffonne ? Que mon peuple était fier, et brave, et courageux, et que comme on n'a jamais peur, on n'a pas besoin de votre fucking prudence ?

- Oula ! Sheik a quand même pas dit tout ça : c'est une version revue et très subjective de ses paroles, ça !

Link donna une tape irritée sur la croupe de sa monture :

- Ah, suffit, les filles ! Vous allez pas recommencer ! Hue, Epona !

- Dis donc, Grandes Oreilles, t'as pas l'impression de te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas, par hasard ?

- Je te signale –pour la Xième fois- que je suis très fier de mes oreilles, et qu'en disant cela, tu insultes aussi ton amie et ton cher et tendre ! répondit très dignement l'Hylien.

- Pour moi, je lui pardonne, fit légèrement Sheik. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de me blesser.

- Pour moi, renchérit Edriel, je lui pardonne pas ! Ça plus les ananas, c'est trop !

- Allez, souffla avec agacement la Gerudo, vous allez pas me ressortir ça tout le voyage, quand même ! On n'en a été quitte pour se tailler, c'est tout !

- Une fuite qui a durée une demi-heure et qui nous a quand même pas mal éloignés de notre direction première... glissa Link très innocemment.

- On s'est beaucoup trop écartés vers le sud-ouest, confirma Mystik en levant la tête vers Edriel. Fais passer, s'il te plaît !

- Mystik dit qu'on s'est beaucoup trop écartés vers le sud-ouest !

- Toute façon, commenta délibérément Poltergeist, Boule de Poils et le sens de l'orientation... Tout le monde sait que ça a toujours fait deux !

Les énormes babines de la panthère s'ouvrirent sur des crocs impressionnants :

- Elle dit qu'à la prochaine occasion, tu vas regretter tes paroles, transmit fidèlement Edriel avec un petit sourire.

- Si c'était la première fois...

A côté d'elles, Sheik leva à nouveau son fin visage vers le ciel :

- A propos, coupa-t-il, je ne sais pas si je vous ai déjà dit, mais la nuit commence à tomber...

- On sait, on sait !

- Tu parles pas comme ça à Sheik, Grandes Oreilles !

- Je n'ai rien entendu ! rétorqua l'Hylien d'une voix absente. Bon, c'est pas tout, ça, mais où est-ce qu'on va pioncer, ce soir? Ce serait dangereux de s'engager dans la Vallée Gerudo de nuit, les voleuses tirent tout ce qui bouge, dans le noir...

- C'est une critique ? interrogea Poltergeist d'un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin, accompagné d'un regard menaçant.

- Mais pas du tout ! Je disais simplement que je tiens trop à ma vie pour la risquer aussi bêtement. Reste le problème du gîte et du couvert.

- Par ici, ronronna la panthère, faut pas trop compter à trouver une auberge. Le sud-est est quasiment inhabité.

- Par ici, faut pas trop compter à trouver une auberge. Le sud-est est quasiment inhabité.

- C'est de toi ou de Mystik cette réflexion constructive ?

- Sans vouloir rejeter cette lourde responsabilité, c'est de Mystik, et elle ajoute à l'instant que dorénavant, elle ne dira plus rien parce que vous la gavez !

- On n'est pas plus avancés... constata sentencieusement Link en haussant les épaules.

- Snif ! C'est quoi cette abominable odeur ? renifla soudain Edriel en fronçant le nez.

- Je sais pas. Je crois que ça vient de la sacoche à Link.

- Héé !

- Mais je t'accuse pas personnellement ! se défendit la Gerudo. C'est peut-être le ravitaillement de Lonlon qui a tourné...

- Déjà qu'on n'a pas d'endroit où dormir, si on n'a plus rien à becqueter... soupira Link. Le pire serait qu'on soit perdus.

- Ah bon, on l'est pas ?

- Non, je sais parfaitement où nous sommes ! Sheik, tu ne dis rien. Tu penses à quelque chose ?

- Des fois, je me demande si ça lui arrive, de penser, gronda Mystik à l'adresse d'Edriel qui étouffa un petit rire.

- Non, je ne vois pas, répondit paisiblement le Sheikah d'un ton distrait.

- Stop ! coupa Poltergeist en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la panthère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, Boule de Poils ?

- Rien d'important et c'est très malpoli de montrer les gens du doigt, commenta Edriel.

- Alors pourquoi vous rigolez comme des baleines toutes les deux ?!

Son amie l'ignora en se retournant vers Link.

- Mon amour...

- Oui, princesse ?

- Moi, j'ai bien une idée, mais je sais pas si j'ose la proposer...

- ça doit vraiment être un truc tordu !

- Parle, ange de la terre.

- Voyons, exprime-toi, Edriel, ajouta Sheik avec élégance. Nous sommes toutes ouïes...

- Je ne sais pas si...

- Bordel, accouche !

- Très bien, Polty, si c'est comme ça, je vous dirais même pas que je pensais au Lac Hylia !

- Ben voilà, tu l'as dit, c'est pas si difficile...

- Au Lac Hylia ? se récria Link. Tu n'y penses pas : ça fait un petit crochet, quand même ! Plutôt camper en pleine plaine, on perdra moins de temps !

- Moi, je trouve que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, s'interposa calmement le Sheikah en flattant l'encolure de son cheval qui s'ébrouait. Nous ne sommes pas si loin que tu le penses, Link, et ce sera beaucoup moins dangereux que de passer la nuit sur la plaine.

- Je suis d'accord ! approuva Poltergeist. La nuit, ça grouille de zombies, ici !

Elle échangea un regard complice avec Edriel et Mystik. Les trois amies se souvenaient encore la nuit où elles avaient débarqué en Hyrule : Poltergeist avait bien failli laisser sa peau face aux morts-vivants... Link renifla :

- Toute façon, du moment que Sheik dit quelque chose... Edi, ma chérie, tu l'auras, finalement, ton pique-nique !

Il talonna vivement Epona, et partit au galop, les cheveux au vent :

- Ben alors, vous venez ?

La première surprise passée, les quatre autres se dépêchèrent de le suivre, apparemment ravis de l'escale...

La première étoile venait de s'allumer dans le ciel quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la petite barrière qui servait de portail, entre deux grosses colonnes de pierre. D'un bond ailé, les chevaux le franchirent, imités de Mystik qui prit appui de ses pattes de velours sur le bois de la palissade. Au grand trot, la petite troupe traversa un défilé rocheux qui soudain s'élargit, et déboucha sur une grande vallée circulaire à ciel ouvert.

- Ooh, c'est tellement joli...soupira Edriel d'un ton d'extase.

Le Lac Hylia brillait de mille feux sous l'embrasement du soleil couchant. Des myriades de petits diamants irisés semblaient couvrir sa surface translucide, sous laquelle on voyait filer des poissons argentés, et le doux clapotement de l'eau contre les berges produisait un son clair, et cristallin. Sur une petite falaise, la maison biscornue de l'alchimiste fumait doucement, et une bonne odeur de ragoût embaumait l'air, porté par une petite brise tiède qui froissait délicatement les herbes. L'endroit était tout simplement enchanteur.

- Je n'étais jamais venu ici au crépuscule, fit doucement Sheik, ses grands yeux de rubis écarquillés comme pour mieux embrasser la scène. C'est tout simplement magnifique.

- Pitié, tu vas pas remplacer Edi... marmonna Poltergeist en haussant vaguement les épaules.

Le Sheikah mit souplement pied à terre, lança la bride de son étalon à Link et, prenant fermement dans ses mains la taille fine de la Gerudo, la fit de force descendre de cheval.

- Mais... protesta-t-elle faiblement.

- Chut ! intima le jeune homme en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Regarde, plutôt...

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la fit pivoter pour qu'elle fasse face au lac. A ce moment, un dernier rayon de soleil tomba et fit miroiter les eaux dormantes comme un tissu chatoyant, brodé d'une multitude de scintillantes pierreries. Malgré elle, Poltergeist sentit une étrange émotion lui nouer la gorge. Certes, c'était différent de l'âpre immensité du désert et de la chaleur dorée du sable. C'était circulaire, brillant, frais, apaisant. C'était une beauté d'une autre sorte, et c'était indéniable. Même si l'étreinte douce et tendre de Sheik y était quand même pour quelque chose...

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini, vous nous rejoindrez...

Quelque part, Link s'attendait bien au silence qui lui répondit. Il sauta à terre, tendit une main courtoise à Edriel pour l'aider à descendre de sa monture. L'Hylienne le gratifia d'un petit baiser sur la tempe, prit les rênes de Vif-Argent tandis que Link tendait celles du cheval de Sheik à Mystik. Très sérieusement, la panthère les prit entre ses crocs, et guida l'animal tremblant de peur à la suite des deux Hyliens qui s'avançaient des bords du lac.

Le bras amoureusement passé sous celui de Link, Edriel jetait un regard distrait à la maison de l'alchimiste :

- Tu crois que le vieux débris aurait de la place pour tous ?

- Je ne pense pas, il n'a que deux chambres, et elles sont minuscules, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, c'est dommage. En même temps, je crois que c'était surtout le fumet de son ragoût qui m'attirait...

- Pour moi, je n'y tiens plus trop depuis que ce vieux cinglé a failli m'empoisonner en testant sur moi une de ses potions... Enfin... je suppose qu'on pourra toujours aller lui demander un fond d'écuelle...

L'Hylienne sourit au ciel qui s'assombrissait :

- Je suis trop contente d'être là ! Il y a un bail qu'on s'est pas fait une nuit à la belle étoile, tous ensemble... ça va être bien.

- Je suis de ton avis... murmura Link.

- Oh, on dérange, peut-être ? interrogea Sheik qui venait de contourner le couple, suivi d'une Poltergeist goguenarde.

- Chacun son tour ! riposta Edriel en tendant fermement la bride de Vif-Argent à son amie. Et toi, Sheik, t'as pas honte de laisser Mystik s'occuper de ton canasson ?

Le fauve approuva vigoureusement de la tête. En deux pas, le Sheikah fut près d'elle, reprit les rênes de son étalon gris avec une inclinaison de tête à l'adresse de la panthère :

- Mille pardons, j'espère que cela ne t'as pas trop importunée ?

Mystik cligna plusieurs fois ses longs yeux jaunes, et bougea une oreille. Elle finit par laisser échapper un grondement mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Elle demande, traduisit Edriel, ce qui lui vaut une telle courtoisie.

- Sa noblesse naturelle l'exige, répondit le Sheikah avec diplomatie. Je la trouve du loin la plus digne et la plus discrète de notre groupe.

Cette fois-ci, le grondement se mua en un curieux miaulement. La panthère leva un regard brillant sur le jeune homme, et enroula câlinement sa queue autour de sa jambe.

- Je crois qu'elle est très flattée... sourit Edriel.

Poltergeist tapota un peu vigoureusement le crâne du fauve :

- Hé, Boule de Poils, te fais pas de film : Sheik est à moi !

- Dois-je prendre cette transformation en propriété privée comme un compliment ? interrogea l'intéressé en penchant la tête de côté.

- Quelle question, mon cœur...

- Dites, ce n'est pas que vos démonstrations émouvantes m'ennuient, hasarda Link en levant un doigt timide, mais si on veut camper, il faut prendre quelques dispositions... Déjà, où vous voulez vous installer ?

- A côté du potager !

- Vers la cascade !

- Chez le vieux bouffon !

- Très bien, trancha l'Hylien en haussant un sourcil, ce sera sur l'île !

Il se boucha vivement les oreilles, dans l'attente des protestations...

- Oh, oui, comme la dernière fois !

- Bonne idée, ça t'arrive pas souvent, Link !

Sheik ne dit rien mais consentit d'un clin d'œil. L'Hylien s'essuya le front comme après un violent effort :

- Ouf, déjà une bonne chose de faite ! Bon, on va poser nos paquets là-bas, et après, on se répartit les tâches, ok ?

- Tâche toi-même, d'abord ! Qui parle de travailler ?

- Polty !

- Et la bouffe, tu crois qu'elle va se préparer seule ? Et les couvertures, tu vas les faire apparaître, peut-être ? Et le feu, c'est bien connu, ça s'allume en claquant des doigts !

- Dépêchez-vous, il va bientôt faire nuit... glissa Sheik en desserrant d'un air absent la selle de son cheval.

- Bon, allons déjà poser les chevaux et les bagages sur l'île ! Après, on avisera.

- Sagement décidé, Grandes Oreilles.

- Mes oreilles ne me complexent pas !!

- Je vais vraiment finir pas ne plus te prendre au sérieux... susurra railleusement la Gerudo.

Le petit groupe, contournant la maison de l'alchimiste, se dirigea vers la longue passerelle branlante qui menait à l'île, chacun tenant sa monture par la bride à l'exception d'Edriel et Mystik qui cheminaient côte à côte, en bavardant comme de vieilles amies qu'elles étaient.

- ça doit grouiller de poissons, par ici... ronronnait le félin en se léchant élégamment les babines. J'ai hâte de partir à la pêche !

- A la pêche ? Toi qui ne peux même pas voir de l'eau en peinture ? se moqua gentiment l'Hylienne.

- Inutile de m'immerger entièrement comme le font certains êtres absolument stupides... Il suffit d'avoir la technique !

- C'est qui que tu traites d'êtres absolument stupides ? grinça Edriel.

- Pourquoi demander la réponse quand tu la sais déjà ?

Le petit groupe s'était engagé sur le pont suspendu, qui se mit à se balancer en grinçant. Poltergeist se retint prudemment au rebord de corde.

- Dites, c'est moi où il branle encore plus que la dernière fois, ce machin ?

- Il branle beaucoup plus que la dernière fois ! confirma Edriel guère rassurée. Hey, dépêchez-vous, devant !

Tout le monde eut bientôt pied sur la petite île ronde. Il y avait un grand arbre mort, au large tronc gris, un grand autel de marbre circulaire gravé du symbole de l'eau, et une petite stèle de pierre gravée d'anciens symboles sheikahs. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois, à part quelques touffes d'herbes qui avaient jailli au pied de l'arbre.

Ils attachèrent les trois chevaux à une branche basse, et déposèrent les sacs au pied de l'autel. Link souffla bruyamment, puis frappa dans ses mains :

- Bon, au rapport !

Les trois autres se rangèrent aussitôt sur une ligne, y compris Mystik qui s'assit avec une élégance de statue.

- Bien ! reprit l'Hylien. Dans l'objectif d'organiser le plus optimalement possible notre soirée, je vous prierais chacun d'accomplir les tâches suivantes...

- J'aime pas quand il parle comme ça, confia Poltergeist à l'adresse de sa voisine. C'est mauvais signe...

- Poltergeist, tu iras chercher une marmite de ragoût chez le fou... Sheik, tu...

- Minute, papillon !!! coupa la Gerudo qui avait sursauté violemment. Pourquoi ce serait moi qui devrait aller chez ce vieux cinglé ?!

- Précisément parce que tu n'as pas le choix !

- Mais il va encore me tenir la jambe pendant deux heures, ce clown ! En plus, je sais pas vous mais son ragoût ne me dit rien qui vaille !

- T'inquiète, Edi nous fera une analyse anti-poison avant ! Bref, paye-le le prix qu'il demande, mais ramène-nous ce que tu peux : ça nous évitera d'entamer nos provisions. On devrait arriver demain, mais on sait jamais, avec vous...

Le regard accusateur de Link glissa sur la Gerudo qui toussota.

- Gmblrfgmrg... A vos ordres, chef...

- Bien ! Sheik, toi, tu iras faire un tour au potager et au club de pêche, histoire de se procurer un peu de ravitaillement supplémentaire.

- Mais on aura déjà le ragoût !

- Poltergeist, reste tranquille ! C'est moi qui dirige cette expédition !

- Et depuis quand ?!

- Depuis que t'as failli nous tuer en nous amenant droit sur des monstres. Bref, c'est compris, Sheik ?

- Relativement, répondit l'intéressé qui ne paraissait pas des plus ravis d'avoir à pêcher et jardiner à huit heures du soir.

- Ah, et si tu peux, ramène aussi un peu de bois pour le feu !

- Ben voyons...

- Ecoute, Polty, si tu veux t'en charger, moi je ne suis pas contre...

- Et je vais la porter comment, ma marmite de ragoût ? Sur la tête ?!

- Ben oui, comme on fait chez toi...

La Gerudo s'empourpra :

- Je suis une guerrière, moi !!! Pas une femme au foyer !!!

- Bon, lors en général les guerrières ne se plaignent pas...

- Tout bien réfléchi...

- ... quant à toi, princesse, j'aimerais que tu restes ici pour t'occuper du feu.

- Hé ! Mais c'est moi la prêtresse de Dîn, ici !!! Je sais mieux allumer un feu que les lèche de Nayru, moi !!!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Lady Nayru ? gronda l'Hylienne d'un ton menaçant.

- Euh... Rien de spécial ! fit Poltergeist en battant précipitamment en retraite face aux ongles menaçants de son amie. Je disais simplement qu'il y a de l'injustice dans ce monde...

- Hélas, ce fléau est partout présent... soupira Link avec un coup d'œil pathétique vers le ciel. Puissent un jour les déesses y remédier !

- C'est ça, mets-y sur le dos des déesses ! grommela Poltergeist en haussant les épaules. Et toi, Grandes Oreilles, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, pendant ce temps ? La sieste ?

- C'est trop tard pour ça. Je vais faire une ronde pour régler leur compte à toutes les sales bestioles qui rôdent dans les parages, avant de revenir ici pour déseller et bouchonner les chevaux...

- Ben voyons ! Tranquillou, ta p'tite vie ! Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi –comme par hasard- tu te retrouves seul avec cette pistonnée d'Edi ?

- Je n'admettrais aucun commentaire, surtout aussi in-in-té-res-sant ! Tout le monde ua boulot, et que ça saute !

- Salut, vieux schnock !


End file.
